Harry Malfoy: Return To Hogwarts
by Brightest Witch Hermione
Summary: After graduation Harry and Draco prepare for the birth of their third child, without the pressure of lessons in between looking after Olivia and Violet life becomes even more peaceful for our favourite couple, Draco moves into his dream of a potions master whilst Harry decides to return to his studies in order to take up the position of Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor.


A/N Time Skip will occur so this chapter begins in October, I'm well aware this leaves out the summer but I'm not very good at summer holiday events, I'll attempt to create some outtakes after I've competed the series

Chapter One

Labour

October 4th 1997

Since Graduation Harry Malfoy had been on a mission, though the manor was entirely clean the former Gryffindor lion still insisted it was in need of cleaning. After a conversation with his father-in-law the former Slytherin Prince realised exactly what was going on and knew from experience that when nesting set in there was no way his husband would listen to reason. Without school life had definitely settled into a routine and one both Harry and Draco absolutely his way into the nursery with nine month old Olivia and Violet in his arms, the sound of their giggles _finally_ brought his husband out of his cleaning frenzy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, I just can't help myself." Harry mumbled blushing.

"Siri spoke to me and told me what was happening, you weren't this bad last time so I didn't figure out why you were cleaning everything in sight." Draco lay Olivia into her father's arms watching the light twinkle in his husbands eyes. "They're growing up so fast."

"They're getting into mischief already now they're crawling, if Minerva thought we were a handful these two will put us to shame."

"That they will, but who else is going to keep her on her toes." Draco chuckled as he lay Violet into her crib as Harry lay Olivia next to her sister rubbing his belly gently. "Are you okay?"

"Mm just a lot of kicking, I remember what labour felt like and it's not that, but just to keep your mind at ease you can call Poppy."

I'll be right back if you need your dad he's in the library."

Harry began pacing the floor as the light kicking began to increase into something very familiar. Leaning against the rocker he breathed our closing his eyes as he breathed through the contraction. Glancing at his husband he could see the realisation on Draco's face and he was soon by his side helping him into the bedroom so not to scare their daughters, once the contraction had ended he let go of Draco's hand giving his husband a sheepish smile, just as his father entered the room with Poppy hovering behind him.

"Dad how?"

"You weren't exactly quiet, son I flooed Poppy for you. Would you like me to stay or go?"

"Dobby's with the girls I'd like you here, if that's alright with Dray."

"Harry you're the one that needs his support I wouldn't begrudge you that." Draco said softly climbing on the bed behind his husband linking their hands together.

"Alright then let's see how far dilated you are shall we?"

Harry lay back against his husband as Poppy helped him into one of Draco's long t shirts and nothing else before she gave Harry an examination. To determine how long he'd been in labour. Covering his lower half she smiled proudly at the young man who had spent the majority of his schooling in her hospital wing. Running a hand through his hair she prayed he wood finally have the life he deserved. If anyone deserved a peaceful future it was Harry, even if his choice of husband surprised her he could see the love in their eyes.

"You're 3 centimetres dilated right now so there's a long way to go. Would you like me to call anyone?"

"Remy and could you bring in Mum and Dad, I can't wait to see they look on Papa's face."

"I'll be back, James is in for a surprise." Poppy chuckled.

"Might teach him not to make stupid jokes." Harry mumbled.

Just as Poppy left the room Harry was hit with another contraction, squeezing Draco's hand whilst reaching for his father he breathed through the pain letting out a low groan of pain shifting his position so he was laying across Draco's legs with his head buried into his stomach. The contractions were a lot more painful than he remembered but just like last time he would do it all again. As the contraction ended he breathed out smiling at his Dad (who had climbed onto the bed next to his son.

No sooner had the contraction ended did the bedroom door open and reveal Remus Lupin, carrying his parents portrait. Lifting his head to look up he would have laughed if he had the energy too at the look on his papa's face. It was almost as funny as the time Ron had to belch up slugs (not that he'd ever tell his best friend he found that encounter remotely funny).

"Moony if this was a prank it's a pretty mean one." Lily fumed.

"Mum I asked for you to be here and the look on Papa's face was worth it."

"Well in that case, set us on the plinth at the bottom of the bed."

"Lily flower what are you doing?"

You'll see soon enough James."

"Is it good?"

"Oh I think so." Lily chuckled giving her son a quick smile.

Harry's laughter was cut off by another contraction rolling through his stomach, the pain radiating not just through his belly but now in his lower back. Letting out a low moan he gripped hold of his Dad and Draco's hand squeezing tightly as he breathed through the pain. From the corner of his eye he could see the look of distress on his papa's face. Focusing on the contraction he could feel they were getting stronger.

⭐⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

An hour later found Harry had given up on laying still, at 8 centimetres dilated he was into much pain to stay in one position and had taken to leaning against his husband with his arms around his neck rocking from side to side. With his head laid against Draco's shoulder he tried to doze in between contractions, something that was difficult when you were in constant pain, it wasn't long since the contractions had begun to come every minute. Gripping the back of his husband's shirt Harry let out the most painful moan to date rocking from side to side as Poppy hovered over the pair.

"How are the girls?"

"Severus and Lucius are looking after them, they insisted."

"If you'd told me a year ago that I'd willingly let Severus Snape and Lucius into my house I'd think you'd lost your mind. But now I wouldn't have it any other way. Without Voldemort around we can all live our lives in pea... Oooooh."

Harry leaned further forward as he rocked, familiar tingling feeling making itself known as his man parts disappeared to make room for the baby. Breathing through the contractions the pressure he was feeling increased and everyone in the room knew it wouldn't be long until they were welcoming Scorpius Draconus Malfoy into the world. Once again Poppy examined her favourite patient giving him s small smile.

"10 centimetres it's time to start pushing."

As the next contraction began Harry bore down beginning to push his baby out, after this round of pushing he could tell the birth was going to be quicker than with the twins. Once he'd managed to catch his breath he rested his head against Draco's shoulder as he felt another contraction roll through him once more pushing with all the strength he had inside him, suddenly wishing that his Mum and Papa were here in person as he felt his baby's head emerge from within him.

"Almost there bsby. You're doing so good." Draco said softly.

"I want my Mum." Harry whimpered unaware that his silent wish from had broken the spell Dumbledore had cast upon the Elder Potters.

"Harry turn to face if you turn your head slightly you might be surprised." Draco said with a smile on his face acknowledging his mother in law.

Harry did as Draco told him, his mouth dropping open in awe as he took in the very much alive figures of Lily and James Potter, however he was also confused, Dumbledore had always said that nothing could bring back the dead. Then again it was Dumbledore whose to say whether he was telling the truth. His papa obviously saw the conflict in his eyes and before he knew it he twas face to face with a Black stag.

"Prongs?" Harry whispered.

"Hey Promgslet." James said softly coming to his side as Lily hovered next to Poppy.

Just as Harry was going to begin asking questions another contraction ripped through his abdomen, gripping his papa's hand Harry bore down one final time as he pushed with every ounce of energy left in his body, breathing a sigh of relief as he heard a loud cry coming from his left where Poppy was cutting the cord and with help from his mother cleaning and clothing the baby boy.

⭐⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Ten minutes later Harry was curled up on the couch in the main living room nursing Scorpius as his mother and papa got to know their firstborn grandchildren. He watched them closely, a million questions flowing through his mind. It didn't surprise him anymore, it just made him wonder how many more secrets were going to be revealed about the man he once thought of as a grandfather. His thoughts were broken by his mother's voice, a voice until recently he'd only heard whenever a Dementor was near. Mustering up the courage to ask his parents the burning question Harry leaned into Draco for comfort knowing the answer he was looking for wouldn't be good.

"How did you come out of the portrait? I was always told nothing could bring back the dead."

"Albus came to us a few months before your birth informing us that there had been a prophecy given to him, a baby would be born at the end of July to parents who had thrice defied Voldemort, Frank and Alice Longbottom were the other couple the prophecy could have been about. Padfoot told us that you're friends with Neville now?" James said softly.

"Since first year, I found out about his parents fate during fifth year but that's a story for a different time. What happened after that?"

"On October 31st just before Voldemort came to the house we received a visit from Albus, he was insistent that you would be the one he chose over Neville, of course by this time your mother and I had begun to distrust him he always seemed to have his own agenda. We had an argument and the next thing we knew, we were trapped in the portrait. I'm not sure who he got to take our place but it helped to validate his claims."

"You mean to say I went through six years of hell and I might not have been The Boy Who Lived. You know Peter set up Dad, and with him gone I was sent to Aunt Petunis and Uncle Vernon."

"That meddling old goat, we stated in our will that you were never to go there, if Pads couldn't take you then Augusta Longbottom was down as a guardian, as was Moony and Severus." Lily fumed.

"Screw writing a letter to Kingsley I'm going into that court room and telling them exactly what I've been through, for the greater good my backside." Harry hissed through his teeth trying to stay calm so as not to upset Scorpius.

"We all will. You will get justice son."

"Thank you Dad."

Harry felt the anger and frustration at his former headmaster disappear As he watched his family, he hadn't a clue how they managed to get to where they were however if _Dumbledore's_ plan had been to make him feel like he had no one go turn to but him then the plan had backfired spectacularly for he'd never felt as loved and cherished as he did right now. If Albus bloody Dumbledore thought he was going to shy away from the trial he was in for a big shock because Harry's main priority these days was family, and no one would get away with hurting his family, especially not Albus Dumbledore. However it did make him wonder whether Hagrid truly was his friend or was he also in on the plan, he couldn't see the friendly giant agreeing to something like this which meant he'd been manipulated as well. The trial couldn't come soon enough in his opinion he wasn't going to hold anything back.

Harry James Malfoy was going to live up to the name he'd married into and make the former headmaster regret the day he'd ever played God with his life.


End file.
